


Your little present

by Allyouneediswestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: Choking, F/M, Smut, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneediswestallen/pseuds/Allyouneediswestallen
Summary: Well merry Christmas. Just alittle something I was writing this week when I was bored . I hope you guys like it ☺️. Sorry for any grammar errors 😗
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Your little present

Iris POV  
~ today is Christmas finally. I’ve been waiting all year for something fun for me and Barry to do . Since I got out of the mirror things have been - dry . I mean I know I told him I need some time to get back into the swing of things but damn can I at-least get a kiss . Hell , he can even grab my ass for all I care . I’m just missing his touch on me . I try and focus on work to keep my mind off of it but I keep remembering all the things we did at my office ...  
like us having lunch on our breaks , singing so loud we get a complaint from the others on the floor , him bending me over on my desk and fucking - No! I need to stop thinking bout this . It’s gone make this issue even worse . Like I can’t tell him that I’m horny - I can but I won’t . I can’t tell him that I miss him deep Inside of me , pulsing against my walls . I just can’t . I want to so fucking bad . It’s been months and I’m tired of the space . I’m going to have him inside me by the night . Imma make sure of it . Since I’m sitting here doing nothing , I should check on the food . After everything happen I actually learned how to cook and I’m doing so well . Literally everyone eats my food with choking or dying ... not literally dying just -nvm . As I’m walking I see the time on the oven . It’s only 7:23. Barry should be home in a few minutes. I check the chicken in the oven and it’s not burned nor is it raw . So that’s a good sign . I used grandma ester recipe and it turned out well . The banana pudding is chilling perfectly and all the dishes are prepared and finished . All I need to do is wait for Barry and the rest of the team to come . It seemed like 5 minutes went by when it was actually an hour . I go to check my phone when I see 3 miss calls and a couple messages from Barry . 

Bear - sorry iris i can’t make it in time for Christmas dinner .  
Bear- I’ll make it up to you some how  
Bear- I might be here all night love . I love you 

I place my phone down and pout . I really wanted this to be perfect . But I guess god had other plans for us . I turn towards the tv and turn to see what’s on . As I’m flipping through the channels I see this one show . I can see that the female character is surprising someone . The way it looks like she has clothes on under that jacket but I know she doesn’t . As it continues, I see the male character who looks like he’s is named Brian look up and smirk at the female . I hear him say her name ... Adrianna . The way her name comes off his tongue so smoothly makes my body shudder thinking of Barry tongue wrapped around my clit . I can see the twinkle in her eye as she walks over , opening her coat to show the black lace set she had on just for him . The way the black compliments her skin so perfectly . I can see the male who name actually is Brian leans back in his chair , and unbuttons his blazer and takes off his belt . I close my legs as I bite my lip thinking of Barry coming back to his dominant ways . Him choking me up - spanking me , over powering me in the best ways . As Adrianna gets on top , Brian chokes her up and she whimpers out in pleasure . I don’t know how but my hand moves down towards my shorts slowly , slipping pass my panties . Gently moving a finger up my slit , I fell myself dripping wet . I feel my cunt tighten around air . I turn back to the tv to see Brian fingers pushing in and out of her pussy and her eyes rolling back as she tries to quiet her moans with her hand . I take my shorts off , and I move my knees towards my chest a bit . I move my fingers back down to my pussy and I rub in a circle . I gasp as I feel the cold air on my cunt . Like a cold breeze going across so softly . I push my fingers in and I feel my walls contracting against them . My eyes roll back as I hear myself moan out . It’s been so long since I’ve touched myself . I don’t know why i waited so long . I start moving my fingers faster , my leg starts shaking . I remove my fingers as I start rub my clit . I imagine Barry behind me , holding one of my legs back as his other hand rubs my clit so good I’m cumming in minutes. I remember all the times of us on this couch . Him having me over his lap as he spanks me , marks me , ruining me in the ways I want him to . I can still hear the tv in the background. Her moaning as he pushes his dick right against her g-spot . I feel myself coming to the end up I just can’t get myself there just yet . I’m hearing Barry’s voice in my head . “ cum babygirl .... be the slut you are and cum for me “ . My legs shake and I hear myself scream “ Barry FUCKKK” . I move my body to lay back on the couch as my body continues to shake . My phones lights up and it’s another messages for Barry . 

Bear- I think I might be able to make it home in time for dessert. I’m using my powers to get all this work done but it’s still a lot . 

I was going to text him back but I had enough . I sit up and try to walk but my legs start to wobble . I sit back on the couch and I wait for my legs to stop shaking . It’s takes awhile but i was finally able to get off the couch and wall upstairs . I go to my dresser and go to the 3rd drawer with I keep all my lingerie . I pick out a red one because it’s my favorite and it’s his favorite color . I go turn on the shower and connect my phone to the Bluetooth speaker we have around the room . I turn on my freaky playlist I had made when I was bored. The first song I here is “ Deep “ by summer walker . I feel the vibrations go through my body as I step In the shower . Feeling the hot water hit my skin , I let my hair get wet as the water goes down my back . I grab my rag and my dove soap and run it under the water . I turn around and let the water get my chest as I run the rag down my body . The songs changes and I start to hear K.Michelle start to play . My body starts to move to the beat of the song “ Pay My Bills “ As I feel the music start to talk to me . 

Dip, Dip drop, drop   
Boy I’m real hot  
Baby don’t stop  
I’m put these legs behind my head  
Throw these panties behind the bed   
Remember all that shot you said  
No foreplay I’m already wet

My hands move lower and lower as the song continue . As time goes by , I feel my fingers pruning under the hot water . I turn off the water and grab my towel . I start to dry myself off as i look for my lotions under the sink . I was able to find the Shea butter lotion I wanted . It’s Barry favorite smell on me so it works perfectly . I walk back into the room and I sit on the bed . I grab my phone and I check the time . I see that it’s only 9:13 so I should have a lot of time to get dress . . I lotion up and I grab my deodorant on the other side of the bed . As I’m grabbing it , I can see a pair of handcuffs on the side of the bed . I lean down and I pick them up , I can see writing in graves into it I’ve never seen . “ my little slut “ is what I see . I bite my lip thinking about Barry having me handcuffed to this bed ...

Fast toward 

Barry’s POV  
It’s been the longest day . I was supposed to be home around this time but noOo. Joe wanted me to go over my work due to them finding new evidence on a new case . Which took more time then it should have because he didn’t give me all the evidence . Like what the fuck . I was supposed to be with iris trying to make this the best Christmas since she got out of the mirror. I just wanna see her happy . I miss her . I miss touching here , kissing her , just being able to touch her without her shaking . I just want iris back . I turn back towards my work , and I try to find the other finger prints on the screwdriver they gave me as evidence. I stop for a second due to a noise coming from outside my door . I turn towards the door to see iris standing there smiling . 

Barry - iris ? I didn’t know you were coming ?  
Iris - I will be cumming soon .

Iris says under her breath . 

Barry - what did you say ? I didn’t hear you love .  
Iris - I said I wanted to surprise you . I know you’ve been working so hard so I wanted to bring you a little present.  
Barry- a present for me ? Baby you didn’t have to . Where is it ?  
Iris - oh it’s right here .

She’s says as she takes the knot out of here jacket to show Barry what she was wearing underneath. His eyes bulged out of his head as he Stared at her red lace lingerie. The way here tits over flowed out of the lace bra made his mind do a double take . He starts to walk towards her slowly with his hands by his side . Iris drops the jacket on the floor as he continues to walk to her . The only sounds you can hear in the room is their labored breathing and the sounds of Machines he was using . Barry finally gets in front of her and smirks .

Barry- oh how I miss seeing you like this iris .  
He says as he pulls her chest to his as his hands move down to her ass . He removes on hand from the curve of her ass and brings it to her throat . Grasping her throat tightly , iris whimpers out .  
Barry- You missed this didn’t you ? Me having control over you in this state . Me fucking you like the good slut you are just for me . Just for daddy .  
Iris bites her lip and smiles at him . She moves her hand towards his throat as well . Choking him the same way .  
Iris- I know you missed this as well . I guess we both missed the thrill of this didn’t we daddy ?  
She says in a innocent voice . Barry chuckles as he looks down at her . He does notice that his door is still open but he doesn’t seem to care at all . He pushes her against a table , and lays her down on her back . He still kept his hand around her throat . She gasp at how rough he was , but she didn’t care cause she loved this so much .  
Barry- oh how I’m gonna have so much fun with you tonight . I hope you know I’m not going easy on you . I know it’s been a while since I’ve fucked that pretty little pussy of yours .  
Barry says as he pulls he panties off of her . His thumb grazes her pussy lips and her body Twitches at the feeling .  
Iris - Barry stop teasing me and hurry up damn !  
Barry stops for a split second as his hand slaps down on her pussy . Iris moans out at the feeling of pain and pleasure coursing through her .  
Barry- who are you talking to ? I know you not getting an attitude with me . You act like I won’t punish you right here like I used to do when we was in public baby . Don’t test me .

Barry says as he pushes a finger in as he continues to talk to her . 

Barry - I will do what ever the hell I want with you . And if I wanna use you as a fuck toy , I will and you will love every last minute of it do you understand ? I don’t know why you are complaining that I’m teasing you . You love it when I get you wet and aching just for me to leave you all Riled up . 

Barry starts to unbutton his pants and pull his cock that hard and aching just to feel iris walls contracting against him again . He pushes her legs to her chest and lines up to her opening . He rubs the tip of Cock on her clit , just to tease her some more before he pushes in   
Iris- Barry please just put it I-  
She stops talking as he forcefully pushes deep inside . Her mouth is open but no sound comes out . She throws her head back as she inhales .  
Iris- Barry fuck!  
Barry- awe you like that . Me inside you finally .  
He says as he brings his lips to hers . He finally brings his lips to connect with hers . She moans into the kiss as her hands comes to wrap around face . Barry pushes too deep and hits above her g-spot . She pulls away from the kiss and moans against his mouth .  
Barry- oh I found you little spot didn’t I ?  
Iris - Barry faster please !  
Barry- Thats not my name . You know what to call me when you want something don’t you baby ?  
Iris - Barry fuck me faster!  
Barry slaps her ass . You can hear the sounds off it bounce off the walls .  
Barry- incorrect ! What’s my name .  
Iris doesn’t want to give in just yet . She likes having bruises on her to remind her of the fun .  
Iris - your name is Barry dammit .  
Barry slaps her face and grabs her throat . Iris whimpers out .  
Barry - oh you just like pushing my buttons don’t you ? You like me slapping that pretty face of yours .  
Iris- YES !  
Iris screams . They don’t know that the whole  
Department heard that .  
Iris- I love it ! Fuck me please . Fast ! Slow ! I don’t care just fuck me .  
Barry smirks as he pulls out . Iris tries to talk to him but he shushes her . He flips her on her stomach and raises her ass in the air .  
He wraps one hand around her hair and pulls back . Her eyes roll back at the feeling of him grabbing her hair . She feels Barry pushes himself back inside of her . He picks up the pace of his thrust as her moans start to get louder . He doesn’t silence her at all . He wants to hear her moans loud and clear in the room .  
Barry- now imma ask you again , what’s my name ?  
Iris- daddy fuck ! It’s daddy ok!  
Barry- good girl . Now let everybody hear you .  
Iris- what if we got caught ?  
Barry- Thats the exciting part baby .  
Barry continues to fuck her fast . The sounds of her ass slapping against his stomach get louder and louder each thrust . Officers outside walk towards the lab after hearing yelling coming from there . 

Officer David- what the hell is going on in there ?  
Officer Jason - did iris come up here  
Officer Alexander - I didn’t see her come up . He might be watching some porn . I knew his ass was weird as fuck .  
Officer David - why would he watch porn when he got that fine ass wife of his . Shit I know I wouldn’t .  
Officer Alexander- But yo ass is single so shut the fuck up .  
All of them continue to walk closer when the noises got louder .  
Officer Jason - If he watching porn I wanna know what video cause damn .  
They all get to the door and see the it’s open . They peak in and see Barry choking iris from behind as he fucks her deep . They can hear iris moan out daddy as Barry speaks quietly into her ear . 

Officer Jason - damn I didn’t know he was laying it down .  
Officer David - dude why the fuck you wondering about that ?  
Officer Alexander- David shut up . Everyone was wondering about that . He’s so nerdy .  
Officer David- who is everyone ? Not me the fuck .  
Officer Alexander- literally The whole department was wondering how the hell he got married to iris .  
Officer David - you know why he married iris ? It’s because HES INLOVE WITH HER!  
David says so loudly that Barry stop thrusting . He smirks and whispers in her ear .  
Barry - we’ve been caught love . You have 2 choices . We can continue and give the person who’s at the door a show or we can stop and I can put us in flashtime so you can get dress . Pick your choice .  
Iris- let’s keep going . I’m so close and I don’t wanna stop .  
Barry - good choice baby  
As Barry continues to thrust inside her , the officers outside continues to observe and argue .  
Officer Jason - yea Barry has been in love with iris so long . You can clearly see that they are in love . Look at the way he’s fucking her .  
Officer David - why are we still watching them . This is so wrong on so many levels .  
Officer Alexander- then let’s leave  
None of them move an inch . They continue to watch and they didn’t hear another officer heading there way .  
Officer George - what are you guys doing ?!  
All the officers say at once - Nothing !  
Officer George - move out the way .  
He doesn’t know what’s going on until he opens the door fully . All the other officers run behind the wall once the door is open .  
Iris gasp when she sees someone and Barry covers her up with the sweater he had in the seat beside them .  
Officer George- what the fu- so this is what you be doing ?  
Barry - I-  
Officer George- I don’t wanna even know . Just clean up and make sure that evidence is turned in ok . And PLEASE wash your hands .  
Barry - ok I will . Can you please close the door .  
Officer George- imma just go .  
He closes the door and looks at the other officers .  
Officer George- y’all wrong for letting me walk in there .  
Officer Jason - umm well no one told you to  
Officer George- you could have stopped me  
Officer David - we could have ... but we didn’t . It was too funny to see the look on your face .  
They all laugh and walk away from the lab door and downstairs . Inside both iris and Barry look at each other trying not to laugh loudly .  
Iris - I told you !  
Barry- I can’t believe he walked in .  
Iris- now he’s gonna know what I look like when you fu- omg ! What if The Whole department heard ??!!!  
Barry - baby you weren’t that loud . You’ve been way louder are home . Come on baby lets get ready to go .  
Iris - I’m not walking down them damn stair . How about you flash us home and you can finish opening up your present ?  
Barry - gladly baby . 

The next day Barry walks into ccpd . Everyone turns and looks at him and cheers . Barry face Scrunches up in confusion .  
Barry - awe shit they heard 

THE END


End file.
